The Big Surprise
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: A surprise for the GoblinKing and Queen. Goes between last chapter and epilouge of Return of the Princess and before The Princess and the Raven.


Hello, my laby readers. Here is another one shot. This one is before the other one. This one is about Jareth discovering he is about to be a father. Hehe. I will of course have the birth as well, but that is another one shot.

O.k. I know that I'm not using the right name for the fairy queen aka Oberon's wife, but hey it works.

These little one shots are to fill you all in. I know I could have added these into Princess, but I didn't think about them while I was writing it and it just seems like a good idea.

Oh, these are to wet your appetite for the sequel since it will be awhile. To try and get it to you all sooner. I am working on my supernatural romance and the sixth season of my He-man series now and the same time. He-man is only going to be thirteen chapters so it shouldn't take long, but the other will be awhile.

Oh, if you have an idea for a story, pm me. I might just use it. I have one more of Kalida in my head. So that one and the birth make two more.

So enjoy.

I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the film. I only own any other characters that came from my mind.

* * *

**The Big Surprise**

"That's it. Something is wrong with me."

Sarah, High Princess of the Seelie, High Queen of the Unseelie, and Goblin Queen, sat curled in the corner of the very modern bathroom her husband had given her not long after they had wed. She flushed the toilet of its contents.

Slowly she stood up. For the last few weeks, every morning she would get up and have to rush to the bathroom. Every morning she was getting sick. And she had no idea why. Now after two weeks of this, she was finally going to call the Healer, but first it might be a good idea to call her mother first.

Conjoining a crystal, Sarah called to the High Queen of the Seelie. Looking into the crystal, she saw the image of her mother.

"Tatiana, I need to speak to you. How soon can you come here?"

"What's wrong, Sarah?"

"I need to talk to and I wish to do it in person."

Tatiana nodded. "Very well. I will be there in a few moments."

* * *

Tatiana looked at the room that her daughter stood in. "What is this?"

"It's called a bathroom. Jareth did it for me. That isn't why I called you."

"Well, it is beautiful, but you are right. Now why did you call me, my dear?"

"For the last few weeks, every morning I've gotten sick. Eventually it goes away, but it comes back the very next morning."

Tatiana smiled. "When was your last menstruation?"

"Oh, no."

"Really, Sarah. I'm surprised that you didn't think about it."

Sarah looked at her. "Is there a way to be sure?"

"Yes. I will go and find your healer. Don't leave this room."

Tatiana disappeared in a shower of glitter.

* * *

Tatiana, Sarah, and the Healer stood in the bathroom. Sarah, fully dressed, paced as the Healer stirred the small vial. She didn't know to be happy or to be afraid. The very idea that she could be a mother made her worry. Of course she had no idea what Jareth's thoughts were. They hadn't talked about this fact yet.

She glanced at the Healer. "It is finished yet?"

"Almost, Your Highness."

Sarah sighed and leaned against the wall.

The Healer stopped stirring and looked at the vial. "Congratulations, Your Highness. You are indeed with child."

Sarah screeched and glanced at her mother.

Tatiana looked at the healer. "Thank you. Please do not tell anyone."

"Very well, your majesty."

The Healer left and Tatiana walked up to her daughter. "You need to tell him."

"We didn't even talk about it yet."

"Don't worry. I have a feeling he will be very happy."

Sarah took a deep breath. "I have to think of some way to tell him."

Tatiana smiled. "Don't worry. Just tell him flat out."

"Maybe."

"Well I must return. Who knows what that husband of mine is up to. You might want to go find him and tell him. He might be worried."

"Yeah, I better. Thank you for coming."

"It is my job as your mother, my dear."

Tatiana disappeared. Sarah took another deep breath and went in search of her husband.

* * *

Jareth lounged in this throne tapping his riding crop against his boot. He hadn't seen Sarah since she had gone to her bathroom early that morning. Something was going on. She wasn't telling him something. Getting frustrated he threw his crop towards the wall in front of the throne. The goblins slowly were leaving the room fearing their king.

This was the scene Sarah found when she entered. She watched as the last goblin left the throne room. After it left, she walked towards Jareth.

"Jareth, I need to talk to you."

He looked at her. His anger and hurt filling his eyes "What's going on, Sarah?"

"Ahmmm."

Swinging his legs to the floor he stood and walked towards her. "What's wrong? Why haven't you told me something is wrong?"

Sarah sighed. "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you acting like something is."

"It's something big."

"Well what ever is going on, we can deal with it. Tell me, Precious."

Sarah looked up at his face. "I'm pregnant."

A slow smile filled his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"That's wonderful!"

"We didn't talk about this."

"Sarah, are you not happy?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready."

Jareth wrapped his arms around her. "You raised Toby and you will do wonderfully with our child, Sarah. I don't doubt you for a moment."

"Well I do have a few months to get used to the idea."

Jareth looked at her. "Sarah, did the healer or your mother explain to you that the fact that we are both Fae that our child will take almost two years in the womb."

Sarah blinked. "No. Well that gives me a lot longer than I thought."

"Yes it does. Don't worry. I'm here and I can help with Toby."

"You better."

"Don't worry, Precious. The four of us will be very happy."

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Now review my dear readers. Send me ideas for One shots. Remember I have two more ideas to write.

Review, please.


End file.
